The purpose of this investigation was to determine whether periodontal destruction, diagnosed in adults, can be predicted by examining bite-wing radiographs taken in adolescence. This retrospective investigation was conducted in Sweden where a unique system of lifetime address registry and public dental care records are available for cross-referencing and locating subjects. The University of Umea identified 250 subjects, approximately 30 years of age, for whom bite-wing radiographs taken at age 15 were still available, and who resided within a short distance from Umea. Dental examinations were conducted on 250 subjects at four dental clinics in the surrounding county of Vasterbotten. Clinical components consisted of exam for evidence of gingival bleeding, calculus, pocket depth, and attachment loss at the buccal and mesio-buccal aspects of all teeth excluding third molars. Bite- wing radiographs were taken using an Eggen film standardizing device. The radiographs taken at age 15 vary greatly in quality and angulation. Several computer assisted imaging protocols were explored to determine how the images can be improved to provide a suitable baseline for diagnosis of bone loss. The protocol selected employs a median filter and a SOBEL V convolution matrix. Using this technique, 400 pairs of bite-wing radiographs have been diagnosed for bone loss, and the records prepared for analysis.